With the development of the internet and the increase of the webpage information, the user has a high requirement for the search function of the search engine. In order to satisfy the requirements of the user, when the user input a query, the search engine also recommends other information corresponding to other queries associated with the current query to the user, instead of just providing the search result associated with the query. For example, when the user searches for “Zhou Jielun”, the search engine recommends that “other persons searched for ‘Deng Lijun’, ‘Wu Yuetian’ and ‘Cai Yilin’”.
Currently, the recommended content usually is associated with the current query. However, in the actual search process, the user may be interested in a part of the search results and hope to obtain further information on this content. Thus, the current recommending method cannot satisfy this search requirement of the user. Based on the current recommending method, it is needed for the user to perform more search operations such as clicking the search result and re-entering a search query to perform another search, thus resulting in a poor search experience of the user during the process of gaining knowledge.